


DO YOU WANT THE TACO?!

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Force-Feeding, Gen, Tacos, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Dib had once again been caught by Zim while trying to stop his evil plans...and GIR wants to feed him a taco.
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	DO YOU WANT THE TACO?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Whumptober 2020's fic number 22! Yay!

Dib glared at the retreating back of his nemesis, who was bragging and laughing in that obnoxious way he always did. He wanted to throttle the Invader until his green skin turned blue (or whatever colour it would turn into when suffocated) and his bug eyes popped right out of his skull. He would have too, if his entire body hadn’t been restrained, keeping him suspended in midair in the middle of the room. He needed to find a way out of this and stop Zim.

He looked around the room, searching for any way he could escape, when he felt eyes on him. He looked down to see Zim’s insane robot minion, GIR, staring at him. He stared back with distrustful and apprehensive eyes. 

“DO YOU WANT SOME TACOS?!” GIR screeched. Dib flinched, and would have covered his ears if he could. The robot’s voice was even more grating than his master’s.

“Uh…”

GIR pulled out something that looked vaguely like a taco, only the ‘meat’ was a moldy green and mixed with a bunch of other stuff that Dib didn’t even recognize, but figured it mustn’t have come from earth. 

“No thanks,” he said with a disgusted grimace. 

“DO YOU WANT SOME TACOS?! DO YOU WANT THE TACO?!” 

“No!” Dib raised his voice in an attempt to dissuade the crazy little SIR unit “I’m sorry, but… uh… I can’t use my hands!” There was no way he was eating that poison and, if he was lucky, the robot would do its thing where he made horrible decisions that would annoy Zim, and let him out of his restraints. 

“OOOOHHHHH” GIR looked down, in an imitation of downcast, but then immediately perked right back up. “I KNOW!”

“Yes! Just let me-” Dib cut himself off from his excitement as he saw GIR getting closer and climbing up his restraints. “What are you doing?!”

“OPEN WIDE!!!” GIR held the taco over his mouth.

“WHAT? NO! WAIT!”

GIR ignored him and cheerfully shoved the taco in Dib’s mouth. It was the most revolting thing Dib ever tasted. It actually was poison, it had to be. 

He was going to be sick…

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by @Octopusfan13 ^^


End file.
